Meet Krstal and Dana
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Hunter brings a girl to Ninja Ops, who is she?


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I own Dana and Krstal

Tory, Dustin and Shane had just got done practicing.

"I ready to go ride" Dustin said.

"Me too" Blake agreed.

Just then Hunter raced in with a girl in his arms.

"Krstal?" Blake asked walking over to his brother.

"Hunter why'd you bring her here?" Cam asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah man you can't just bring people here" Shane said.

"Call an ambulance" Hunter said setting her down.

"But dude Tory brought Blake here"

"That was outside"

"Will somebody call an ambulance?" Hunter yelled.

"Uh sure" Tory said.

Everybody backed away from Hunter; they had never seen him so angry or scared or impatient.

"It'll meet you at the bottom of the mountain in five minutes" Tory said hanging up.

"Good" Hunter picked the girl up and went back outside.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked.

"That was Krstal" Blake said.

"And she is?"

"A girl Hunter and I met a while ago; she also has a younger sister named Dana. They do motto cross"

"You're joking?"

"No" Blake shook his head.

"Hey is her sister the one with the navy blue bike?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah"

"So you've seen her before?" Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Well I've seen her ride, she's pretty good"

(5 hours later)

"Shouldn't Hunter be back by now?" Dustin asked.

"I think he's still at the hospital" Tory said.

"Let's go over and see him" Shane suggested.

"Ok"

(At the hospital)

When Blake, Tory, Dustin and Shane walked into the room Krstal was in, they saw Hunter sitting next to the bed, Krstal was still unconscious. On the couch was a girl about Blake's age, with brown hair that went right below her shoulder blades, she was asleep. They finally got a good look at Krstal. She looked to be about Hunter's age with blackish brown hair that went a little above the small of her back.

"How is she?" Blake whispered.

"Fine now"

Blake nodded; he then motioned for everybody to follow him out of the room.

"So that's Krstal and Dana" Shane said.

"Yeah, they moved here. Hunter and I don't know much about them except that their sisters, they live by themselves, and they both can karate, Krstal more than Dana. Krstal sticks up for her sister, they both do moto cross, and their adopted."

(An: I don't know what you would call it, Krstal has blacks in like every kind of marital arts and her name is Crystal, but I changed it end)

"Wow" Shane said shocked.

Just then Dana came out.

"Hey Dana" Blake smiled.

"Hi Blake" Dana rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Dana these are my friend Tory, Dustin, and Shane"

They all waved.

"Hi" Dana smiled.

"Krstal will be ok, Dana" Blake said quietly.

"I know, but I'm not sure about Hunter"

(4 hours later)

The door to Krstal room opened and Hunter stuck his head out.

"Hey Dana can you come tell Krstal that she has to sign a paper to get of here and before she can do that the doctor has to say ok?" he grinned.

Dana shot up out of the chair and ran in the room, almost knocking Hunter down.

"Come on guys" Hunter said walking back in.

Everyone followed.

"Don't scare me like that" Dana laughed.

"Sorry, now can you get off of me?" Krstal laughed.

"Sorry" Dana got up from hugging her sister.

"Who are your friends?" Krstal raised an eyebrow at Blake.

"This is Tory, Dustin, and Shane"

"Hey" she smiled, and then she looked at Hunter and raised both eyebrows and looked at him expectantly.

He just nodded.

"Well this place is so nice I want to leave it" Krstal started to pull out an IV, but Hunter stopped her.

"Wait"

"Why?"

"I told you"

"I don't care"

"Krstal if you don't wait for Hunter to go get the doctor I'll tell everybody something about you" Dana grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't" Krstal narrowed her eyes at Dana.

"Oh I would" Dana raised her eyebrows up and down.

"Fine" her sister sighed.

"How did I get elected to go get the doctor?" Hunter asked.

"Your closets to the door"

"So is Blake"

"But you see, if we were to let them both go they might not come back, 'cause they'd be kissing" Krstal said wisely.

"And we have to keep you and Krstal from kissing too" Dana stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Fine" Hunter pouted. "But you'll pay Krstal"

"Why me?"

"Don't ask" Dana rolled her eyes.

AA: Ok there it is hope that gives you all a clue about my characters.


End file.
